The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Monmar’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Bailmer’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,298. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Bailmer’ in a controlled outdoor environment in Pasadena, Calif. in June, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Visalia, Calif. since May 21, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.